Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe
by Zeldafanatic926
Summary: Harry Potter unhappy with his life does whatever it takes to get his loved ones back!
1. Tourniquet

**Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: **

**This is fan fiction, therefore I will write the characters as I choose not as YOU think I should if this bothers you then kindly leave the story, plus if I did copy Joanne Rowling word for word I would be sued and loose money I do not have and any flames about anything will be thrown out or ignored if you have a way I could make my story better state it kindly not as a rude and arrogant jackass! :) Thank you (Yes I realize that the spell is cheesy! :P)**

**- Zeldafanatic926**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tourniquet**

_**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_  
_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_  
_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_  
_**Am I too lost?**_

_**My God, my tourniquet,**_  
_**Return to me salvation**_  
_**My God, my tourniquet,**_  
_**Return to me salvation**_

_**Do you remember me?**_  
_**Lost for so long**_  
_**Will you be on the other side**_  
_**Or will you forget me?**_

* * *

Harry Potter was unhappy with his life, his marriage to Ginny had turned out to be a fluke and only because of his money, Hermione was beaten to death by Ron, the bastard, who even had the guts to say that Hermione was just his whore toy and mudblood and died while being put into her place, well Fred and George were the only Weasleys he could trust minus Arthur. Harry looked everywhere for a way to get his loved ones back and the only thing that kept coming up was alternate universe and a picture of a mirror, after awhile Harry realized that it was the mirror of desires, or The Mirror of Erised, Harry remembered the mirror made his way back to Hogwarts, The book also said that whatever you see shall be waiting for you one the other side. Harry made his way through all the traps as they were still there. Standing in front of him was The Mirror of Erised, the picture was one of a wedding day, he was the groom and Hermione the bride, his Mum was a bridesmaid, and his Dad was best man. Finally he whipped out his wand and shouted

**My God, My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, My tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation,**

**my wounds cry for the grave,**

**my soul cries for deliverance,**

**will I be denied,**

**Christ,**

**tourniquet,**

**My suicide**

* * *

A/N Well thats where I'll leave it this time! :)

- Zeldafanatic926 out


	2. Whisper

**Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: **

**This is fan fiction, therefore I will write the characters as I choose not as YOU think I should if this bothers you then kindly leave the story, plus if I did copy Joanne Rowling word for word I would be sued and loose money I do not have and any flames about anything will be thrown out or ignored if you have a way I could make my story better state it kindly not as a rude and arrogant jackass! :) Thank you! :)**

**- Zeldafanatic926**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Whisper**

_**Don't turn away**_  
_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_  
_**Don't try to hide**_  
_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_  
_**Don't close your eyes**_  
_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_  
_**Don't turn out the light**_  
_**(Never sleep never die)**_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_  
_**But somehow I know**_  
_**That there's much more to come **_  
_**Immobilized by my fear**_  
_**And soon to be**_  
_**Blinded by tears**_  
_**I can stop the pain**_  
_**If I will it all away**_  
_**If i will it all** **away**_

* * *

As soon as Harry finished the spell Hermione's, and his parent's spirits appeared.

"We will be with you all the way son." James said

"Sweetie don't forget us, we love you" Lily said

"Harry, the words I never got to say is this , I love you, It probably doesn't mean much now that I'm dead, but you needed to know" Hermione said

As soon as they disappeared the mirror started rippling, as Harry touched it he felt a spinning sensation, like he had just flooed thats when he realized he was flooing! He appeared on an altar and saw Hermione walking down the aisle. Nobody noticed when he slipped out his wand and quietly said

** Carissimi intrant corpora anima,**

** et cum animus languet anima memoria tenet carissimi reverti.**

Everybody felt a wind and heard Hermione, Lily, and James say we're back.

* * *

This is where I'm leaving it

- Zeldafanatic

A/N NO! Harry will NOT be committing suicide basically it meant if he was denied the chance to go into the alternate universe, he would commit suicide.


End file.
